


【翻译】Shift 转码 by messageredacted（案情向，H&W）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 配对：Gen，轻微暗示John/Sherlock。John/Sherlock深厚友情。简介：“当然会有另一个受害者，”Sherlock说道。“这个狙击手还没完成他的任务。”“还会有多少个？”Lestrade问道。Sherlock向门口走去，John紧跟在他身后。“这取决于狙击手想要说什么。”弃权声明：Sherlock Holmes及相关角色的创作者及版权所属，永远只属于Arthur Conan Doyle。其现代改编版属于Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss 和 BBC。有声书【Fay Jay大神】：http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/shift授权书：… I would love it if you wanted to translate it into Chinese. Please, go right ahead!MR





	【翻译】Shift 转码 by messageredacted（案情向，H&W）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：Fay Jay读的有声书非常传神，英语好的姑娘一定要下载来听听看，强推！(*^__^*)   
> 另外，原文是用##隔开各个场景的，于是我擅自把它们分成了15个part，尽量日更，遇上短的小段可能就一次更2段。感谢白驹GN耐心纠正我别扭的文法和理解错误……校对辛苦~爱你！【抱住蹭】

PART 1   
  
  
男人四肢伸展着，平躺在他倒下的地方，脸上带着永远凝固住了的惊讶。街道两端已经被警戒线隔离，围观的人们被警察拦在线外。Sherlock手中握着他的放大镜，无视着所有人的目光，蹲下来观察着尸体。  
  
“他的名字是Nelson Adams。正要去上班，”Lestrade说，双手插在口袋里。他的衣服皱巴巴的。“他走出前门，然后就被击中了。”  
  
死去的男人本身无趣至极。他身上最有意思的地方恐怕就是那些弹孔了。他身上的衣服有些年头了，而且略微偏大。鞋底磨损的状况表明他经常走路，然而他的着衣风格表明他有一份文职工作。那么就是步行上班的缘故了。从他近期减掉的体重来看，这可能是个新习惯。  
  
他的手腕内侧有一道已经愈合的旧伤疤，而Sherlock敢打赌他的前胸和大腿内侧也会有相符的痕迹——冠状动脉手术的痕迹。所以，心脏手术促使他养成了健康的行走习惯。他的左手上戴着婚戒，但他裤子膝盖处有几块儿没洗干净的污点，他的衬衫后领也翘了起来。所以，家里没人照顾他的衣着或者熨好他的领子。那么，妻子不在了，很可能是去世了，介于他还戴着婚戒。  
  
妻子去世，却有了新的健康习惯，可能意味着生命中出现了另一个人，但他还戴着婚戒，那么估计就并非如此了。更有可能的是他妻子的死和他自己的手术使他用新的角度来看待生命。没有外遇，那么，可以排除情人的嫉妒丈夫犯下罪行的可能，虽然他被狙击枪射杀这一点早已经排除了这种可能性。  
  
“这一枪没击中他的心脏，”John说着，在Sherlock身边蹲下了身。“如果只有这一枪他是不会死的，但他头部的那一枪完成了任务。”  
  
“你把顺序弄反了，”Sherlock说，查看着尸体的口袋。什么也没有。“先是头，然后才是胸。”  
  
“但为什么呢？”John问。  
  
“问的好。”  
  
击倒男人的第一枪，弹孔在他额头的正中。从子弹射出的伤口大小和弹孔的角度上来看，Sherlock会说这伤口是由一颗从相当远的距离射出的狙击枪子弹造成的。要达到这么完美的射击水平，这人是职业杀手。  
  
第二个弹孔位于男人的胸口，子弹打在心脏的左边。不是必杀的一击，但那时也确实不需要这么一枪了。这明显是待男人倒地之后射中的，因为如果是站立姿势，那么这个角度就太小了。  
  
Sherlock站直身。“差不多跟上一个受害者一样无聊，”他宣布道。Donovan翻了个白眼。Lestrade耐心地等待下文。John也站了起来，看起来很感兴趣。  
  
“差不多？”Lestrade追问。  
  
Sherlock指向尸体。“受害者没什么意思。心脏手术，亡妻，试图恢复体型。无趣，无趣，无趣。但是。他被射了两枪。凶手明显是个老手，那为什么射第二枪呢？确保他死透了？明显不是；他的第一枪完美地射中了目标，而他的第二枪甚至没穿过心脏，这就告诉我们他根本没想用第二枪来打死他。当你第一枪就完成任务后干嘛还要再浪费第二颗子弹呢？”  
  
“说明他很生气？”Lestrade建议道。  
  
“不不，当然不是。他是个职业杀手。愤怒根本就不是动机。”  
  
“一条信息，”Donovan建议道。  
  
Sherlock转向她。“正是。但并不是传达给受害者的，他已经死了。是给警方的。给我的。”  
  
“这就是你们这群人交流的方式吗？”Donovan说。“谋杀？他试图告诉我们什么？”  
  
“这就是杀害上一个受害人Benjamin Quinn的那个狙击手，”John说。“对吗？上次他只用了一颗子弹。”  
  
Sherlock耸耸肩，摘下了手套。“可能那也是信息的一部分。谁知道呢？我需要更多数据。”他看向Lestrade。“他肯定是从那边那座正在施工中的楼里开的枪。”他朝那边挥了挥手。“依我说，四楼，看这角度。”  
  
“我们的确已经安排人在那块区域检查了，”Lestrade干巴巴地说。“我们不是彻底的白痴，尽管你可能这么认为。你是对的。四楼，右手边第二扇窗户。”  
  
Sherlock一言不发转身就朝那座建筑物走去。John和Lestrade跟在他后面，Donovan留下来看守尸体。  
  
建筑周围搭满脚手架，而建筑工人们正站在楼外好奇地看着警察们。四楼的房间已经被封锁起来了。Anderson和其他法医队成员正身着塑料防护服工作着。  
  
“都出去，”Sherlock大声说道，走进房间。他看见Anderson瞬间厌恶的表情。  
  
“除非Lestrade跟你一起，”Anderson开口道。  
  
“Lestrade跟他一起呢，”Lestrade在走廊那头喊道，跟着Sherlock走了进来。“五分钟，Sherlock。”  
  
“怎么样？”Sherlock对正在犹豫的Anderson及其队员们说。“出去！”  
  
法医队陆续退了出去，Sherlock走到了房间中间，转了一圈。Lestrade和John站在门口，给他腾出地方来。  
  
房间基本上空空如也。墙面是未上漆的石膏板。窗户开着，冷风正灌进房间。窗台上可能放置过狙击步枪脚架的地方有刮擦。一股烟草味萦绕在房间内，但没有烟头留下。  
  
“他把烟屁股带走了，”Sherlock说。“一个职业杀手，很明显。不过，这烟味很特别。我闻不出是什么牌子的。”  
  
窗边的地板上有一小张纸片。Sherlock走过去蹲下，拿出他的放大镜。这是一张火柴盒的盒面。品牌很常见，在伦敦的任何一个地方都能买到，Sherlock敢打赌上面没有一丝指纹。在空白的那面，潦草的写着一个单词，SHIFT，廉价的黑色水笔。男性手写。右利手。  
  
“我想这不是哪个法医掉在这儿的吧，”他说。  
  
“我们到的时候它就在那儿了，”Lestrade说。“是条信息还是个失误？”  
  
“不是失误，”Sherlock说。“这个男人不可能犯错。”他站起来，最后扫视了一眼房间。没什么值得看的了。  
  
“Shift？”John问着，凑了过来。“什么意思？”  
  
“不知道，”Sherlock高兴地说。“找到下一个受害者的时候打给我。”  
  
Lestrade抬起眉头。“我还盼着别再有下一个受害者了呢。”  
  
“当然会有下一个受害者，”Sherlock说。“这个狙击手还没完成任务。”  
  
“还会有多少个？”Lestrade问道。  
  
Sherlock向门口走去，John紧跟在他身后。“这取决于狙击手想要说什么。”  
  
  
PART 2  
  
  
第一个受害人情况也差不多，只是更无趣了。男人名叫Benjamin Quinn，职业导游。这天下午工作结束回家时，他被子弹射中头部死亡。与第二个受害者不同，他只被射了一枪。由于目前的两位受害者都是在家门外被杀，很明显那个狙击手一直潜伏在外等候着他们，也意味着他是特意挑选了这些受害人，尽管他们之间的联系Sherlock还是毫无头绪。  
  
Sherlock躺在贝克街公寓的沙发上，盯着Lestrade提供给他的目前两个犯罪现场的照片。现在它们就如同一道未完成拼图的两块诱人碎片。  
  
楼下的门响了一声，片刻后John提着两个袋子走了进来。  
  
“我买了你要的电池和茶，”John说，把袋子放在厨房桌边的地板上，因为桌子已经被Sherlock收集的股骨样本堆满了。他开始从袋子里往外收拾东西。“你能不能稍微收拾一下？Sarah今晚要来。”  
  
“我没忘。”  
  
“我知道。我只是不想给你机会让你假装忘记，然后开始在浴缸里解剖尸体，或者在凌晨三点开始拉小提琴。”  
  
“她三点还会在这儿？”  
  
“她要在这儿过夜。”  
  
“听起来你们是来真的啊。”  
  
“Sherlock。”John转过身露出一个苦恼的表情。“也许你最好……出去。去看场电影什么的。”  
  
“最近有什么好片上映？”  
  
John停顿了一下。“好吧，也许别去看电影了。但我只是……我只是很想跟Sarah单独呆段时间，而由于她姐姐这个月住在她公寓里……”  
  
“我不会去楼上的。”  
  
“还有不准给我发短信说你血流不止，除非你是真的血流不止而不是仅仅懒得起身去拿创可贴，你明知道我跟Sarah在——”  
  
“你急着跑来又不是我的错。或是你查看了短信。而且我确实流了很多血。”  
  
“不准发短信，Sherlock。”  
  
“不发短信，”Sherlock说。“不拉小提琴。不在浴缸里解剖尸体。”  
  
John怀疑地打量着他。Sherlock朝他露出一个十分无辜的表情，却只是让John更怀疑了。  
  
“绝对不准打扰我们。”  
  
“除非我快死了或者房子着火了，”Sherlock承诺道。  
  
“不准把房子点着。”  
  
“我不会的。”  
  
Sherlock的手机震动起来。他从口袋里把它掏出来。  
  
受害者3号和4号。  
L  
  
Sherlock坐起身。“这比看电影可好多了，”他说。  
  
“要我去吗？”John问。“又出现一个受害者？”  
  
“别忘了为Sarah清理厨房。”Sherlock抓起他的大衣。“还有不用等我了。”  
  
  
  
PART 3  
  
  
Lesley Trail的尸体躺在她屋后的楼梯底部，漏出来的垃圾撒了她一身。她被射了四枪，一枪在头部，另外三枪射在躯干上。某人的狗循着垃圾味嗅闻过来，却发现了Trail女士的尸体。  
  
“第一枪击中时她正站在楼梯顶部，”Sherlock说。“那个狙击手几乎与她处于平行位置，尽管距离相当远。另外三枪是在她倒下楼梯摔到地上之后击中的。看见射击角度是怎么增大了的吗？”  
  
“我已经派人去周围巡访了，”Lestrade说。“我们会找到他是在哪儿埋伏的。”  
  
“你说还有另一个受害者？”Sherlock说，踮了踮脚。Lestrade看起来有点被逗乐了。  
  
“是的。Ursula Xavier，89岁。她那时正在公园遛狗。有人在一小时前刚发现她的尸体，但看起来她是在昨天Adams死后不久就被杀害了的。”  
  
“三颗子弹？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“好极了。”Sherlock转身面向尸体。“他在给他们编号。他杀死他们的顺序是关键，而他想让我们知道这一点。他一定知道有的尸体会比另外一些发现得早，所以他不想让我们弄错顺序。  
  
“好吧。Benjamin Quinn，Nelson Adams， Ursula Xavier， Lesley Trail……这之中有什么模式吗？Quinn和Adams是在他们去上班或下班的路上被杀的。Xavier是在遛狗时被杀。Trail则是在出去扔垃圾的时候。”  
  
“嘘。”Sherlock把双手搭成塔状抵在嘴唇上。  
  
姓名的首字母组合起来没有意义。 B, Q, N, A, U, X, L, T。他需要更多的数据。性别：两男两女。可能有意义，但也可能只是随机的。年龄：52，47，89，33。同样，他需要更多数据。目前的受害者还不够让他说得出什么。连地点似乎都是随机挑选的。  
  
Lestrade走开去接电话。凶杀现场被探照灯点亮，镁光灯的光晕笼罩了一切。月亮高挂夜空。死亡时间？不，没有意义，凶手已经计算到尸体不会被按顺序找到。如果他想让他们的死亡时间成为线索，那么他就必须使他们在被击中后第一时间就被发现。  
  
“我们找到他伏击的地点了，”Lestrade说。“有人刚刚报案，非法闯入民宅。”  
  
他们走向那所房子。房主刚下班到家，警察们成群结队的进出着房子，他站在外面，看上去很紧张。  
  
“我一整天都在外面，”他对Donovan说。“刚发现被敲碎的玻璃。发生什么事了吗？”  
  
他们上了楼。卧室的窗玻璃被打碎了。窗外有个平台，从街上就可以轻松地爬上去。从这里的窗户可以径直看到Lesley Trail的屋后面。Sherlock能看见探照灯的灯光，法医队依然聚集在尸体周围。  
  
“这是他设计好了的，”Sherlock说。“一天两场谋杀？他不可能这么快就挑选好受害者并研究清楚他们的习惯。他花费了大量时间搜寻他所有的受害者，而此时他已经在将他的计划付诸行动了。”  
  
房间里乱糟糟的，使得搜索行动变得更复杂了一些，但Sherlock很快就确定杀手除了萦绕着的烟味之外什么也没留下。没有火柴盒纸片上的留言或其它什么了。  
  
“这儿没什么了，”Sherlock说。“带我去看另一个受害者。”  
  
  
  
PART 4   
  
  
凌晨一点多的时候，Sherlock回到了贝克街，泡了杯茶。沙发刚刚有人坐过，他听见微弱的说话声从楼上John的卧室里传来，但他选择了无视。  
  
他把照片铺开在地板上，手里端着茶低头看着它们。四个受害者松弛的脸向上盯着他。  
  
他的思绪不停地回到Moriarty身上。Moriarty，从泳池边消失后整个夏秋季节都消声觅迹，好像此人不曾存在过似的。Sherlock几乎要认为他已经死了，不过那当然不可能。杀死那个男人需要付出巨大的代价，而继Moriarty之后这么快Sherlock就又招来一个新的针对他的连环杀手，这概率可不太大。  
  
Sherlock喝完了茶，站在沙发上换了天花板上的烟雾报警器电池。他又泡了杯茶，然后盘腿坐在地板上捡起那张摄有火柴盒上留言的照片。Shift。  
  
转移（shift）什么？或者什么人？或者什么地方？有一家时尚餐厅名字是Shift，还有一家以此命名的服装店。这是个指令吗？忠告？这是在告诉他要他转变思维方式吗？  
  
他懒洋洋地剥开一包崭新的香烟，抽出一根，闻了闻。那个狙击手是吸烟的，但他分辨不出那是什么牌子的烟。他将Nelson Adams家周围区域的所有商店卖的所有牌子的香烟都买了一包。如果那火柴盒和笔是就近买来的话，那么很有可能香烟也是。  
  
他又打开一包，抽出一根闻了闻。仍旧不是他想找的那个味道。  
  
他一边一包接着一包地撕开烟盒，一边研究着照片。死者都是被从正面击中的，也就意味着杀手等到他们看向他的方向之后才进行了射杀。但他们不可能从所在的位置看见他，因此这种选择必定是更为了他的方便着想。可能是为了确认他们的身份？同样，又一条线索表明杀手是要杀掉这些特定的目标，虽然他们不过是些泛泛之辈罢了。  
  
杀手是从哪儿找到这些人的？Lestrade还未找到受害者之间的联系，Sherlock在这上面也没有什么进展。Quinn 和 Xavier去同一所教堂做礼拜。Xavier也有只狗，但其他两个人都没有宠物。Trail在家工作而Xavier早已退休了。杀手不可能在哪儿碰巧遇到所有的死者。  
  
是了。Sherlock低头看着他刚刚打开的这包香烟。这就是那个杀手抽的牌子。他抽出一根香烟，点燃它，然后把它叼在嘴角。  
  
他向后倚着沙发，伸开双腿，等待着尼古丁发挥作用，让他的大脑变得清醒。楼上，Sarah的笑声传了出来。Sherlock闭上了双眼。  
  
烟雾报警器开始报警，刺耳地尖叫起来。楼上传来砰地一声，Sherlock听见John开始咒骂。他笑了，依然闭着眼。  
  
烟雾报警器哀鸣着，发出刺耳的巨响。Sherlock耳边传来下楼的脚步声。他睁开眼睛，看见John正匆忙地系着他的睡袍。Sarah在他身后的楼梯上，除了她的外套以外没穿多少。  
  
“我跟你说过别把房子点着了，Sherlock，”John生气的说，走进起居室。  
  
“呣？”Sherlock吸了口烟。“没东西着火。”  
  
“Hello，”Sarah说，在走廊里朝他挥了挥手。她看上去很愉快。Sherlock冲她假笑了一下。  
  
John冲上来把烟从他嘴里夺下来。他把它扔到了Sherlock剩下的半杯茶里。“你不该在公寓里抽烟。你戒了，记得吗？”  
  
“我在做调查，”Sherlock朝半空中挥了挥手。“这闻起来就像是狙击手抽得那种烟，不是么？”  
  
“我以为你把烟雾报警器里的所有电池都拿出来了，因为每次你一做试验它们就开始报警。”John爬上沙发伸手去关烟雾报警器，但以他胳膊的长度不太够得着。他的睡袍在腿边飘荡着。  
  
“听起来我那样就太不负责任了不是吗。”  
  
John突然停下动作，低回头看向他。“这就是你要我给你买电池的原因？”  
  
Sherlock大着胆子瞟了他一眼。“够不着？”  
  
John恼怒地呻吟了一声，垂下了手。“Sarah，咱们找个旅馆去。”  
  
“这么晚你们是找不到有空床的旅馆的。”Sherlock说。  
  
“就快一年了，”John说。“你戒了就快一整年了。”  
  
John看起来对他出奇地失望。Sherlock对此无话可说。他看着Sarah上了楼。John看了他一会儿，然后也跟着她上去了。  
  
  
  
  
PART 5   
  
  
第二天早晨的天气阴沉沉的。泰晤士河上刮来的风冰凉刺骨。Reggie Lessinger，一个厂工，他的尸体横陈在地上。头部一颗子弹，四颗在胸口。他是个虎背熊腰的家伙。  
  
John没来犯罪现场，可能意味着Sarah让他关掉了手机，不然不管John有多生Sherlock的气，Sherlock可不认为他能抵抗住一个犯罪现场的诱惑。Lestrade将Sherlock引到了杀手之前栖息之处，这次是在一个仓库的屋顶。  
  
一块光滑的石头压在被留下的火柴盒面上，以防止它被风吹走。Sherlock拿起石头，看着那行潦草的留言。  
  
ROTTEN（腐烂的，堕落的），上面写道。  
  
“让你来猜的话，也会跟我猜的一样。”Lestrade说。  
  
“我比你强多了，”Sherlock嘟囔道，但他已经陷入了沉思。转移？腐烂？这些词是什么意思？这是同一支笔，同样的笔迹。是那个杀手没错。一瞬间，Sherlock怀疑这些线索是否只是个玩笑，为了让他傻乎乎地转圈子。但如果这是Moriarty，Sherlock认为他不会做这种事。见Sherlock追着无意义的线索跑会让他觉得无聊的。让他追着看起来不可能解决的线索更合Moriarty的心意。  
  
是什么东西腐烂了吗？还是什么人？已经有了五个受害者，而他却依然没能找出其中的模式。Lessinger跟他母亲住在一起，有条狗。他48岁。男性。这些信息既让他感到沮丧又使他着迷。  
  
“今天下午就会有另一个受害者，”Sherlock说。  
  
“我们需要尽快找到答案，Sherlock，”Lestrade说。“媒体们已经把这案子炒疯了。我不想看到第六个受害者。”  
  
“我会弄明白的，”Sherlock说。但在今天下午之前？他可不能保证。  
  
  
  
  
PART 6  
  
  
“这种行为必须停下了，Sherlock。我这话是认真的。”  
  
Sherlock坐在沙发上。房间里仍有烟味，但已经淡去。Sherlock把所有的烟盒都堆在他桌子上。它们就像一座诱惑的斜塔。他想看看自己能忍多久才会忍不住再抽一根。也许，再等一年。  
  
“什么必须停下了？”Sherlock问道，翻看着今早犯罪现场的照片。  
  
John在椅子底下找到了他的鞋，坐下来穿上。“你是不喜欢Sarah吧？是吧？因为我真的不在乎。她是我女朋友，而我有权交个女朋友。”  
  
“我不想让她再来公寓了。”  
  
“我交我那一半的房租。我不怕麻烦地给你跑腿。你为什么就不能为我做些什么呢？”  
  
Sherlock意有所指地看了一眼放在壁炉旁的拐杖。“我也为你做事的。我治好了你的腿，不是么？”  
  
John以迅猛的动作系紧他的鞋带。“而作为你治好我瘸腿的代价，你要我甩了我女朋友？”  
  
“别说得那么戏剧化。”  
  
“噢，好吧。不是你不想让我交女朋友。你只是不想让她在这儿呆着，然后又不想让我去她那儿，而且我们每次出去约会的时候你都要不请自来。”John站了起来。  
  
“就那么一次。”  
  
“两次，还是说你不记得两周前你那么凑巧地出现在我们约会的那家餐馆里的事了？”  
  
“那天你不接电话，而我需要跟你谈谈。”  
  
John深吸一口气，憋了一会儿，然后慢慢吐出来。“也许我该搬出去。”  
  
Sherlock把注意力完全转移到了John身上。“你不会那么做的。没有我你的生活太枯燥了。”  
  
“枯燥！”John惊呼。“在经历了那么多事之后，也许枯燥一点正好！我在阿富汗的时候都比在这儿安全！在你和Moriarty之间的这些密码和游戏之中，我开始珍惜枯燥的生活了！”  
  
Sherlock头脑中线索以一种优雅的简洁姿态结合了起来。  
  
“密码，”Sherlock低声说。他盯着对面的墙。“转移。噢！这太明显了！”  
  
John难以置信地瞪着他，然后发出一声挫败的呻吟。“而你现在就准备把我们正在吵架这件事抛在脑后了。”  
  
“那留言写得不是‘腐烂（rotten）’。是‘回转10位（ROT-ten，见注释)’！ 我怎么没想到呢？”Sherlock从他身边转身走开，开始扒拉起照片来。  
  
John一边低声发着牢骚，转身上了楼。Sherlock找到一张死者名单。他把他们的名字按被杀的顺序写了下来。  
  
Benjamin Quinn  
Nelson Adams  
Ursula Xavier  
Lesley Trail  
Reggie Lessinger  
  
这样便得出了字母BQ, NA, UX, LT和 RL。回想一下，即使在他见到Moriarty之前，Moriarty就曾在他的网站给他留过加密的留言。都是些简单的东西，极其基本的凯撒密码和猪圈密码（见注释） 。翻译出来就是“Sherlock我正看着你”和“Sherlock我来找你了”还有“Sherlock我找到你了。”  
  
这就像第一条一样是个凯撒密码，只是它不是回转13个字母，而是10个字母，也就是把A换成J，B变成K，C变成L，以此类推。  
  
他迅速在John的笔记本上打出字母表和转码后的字母表，这时John正从三楼走下来，穿着他的外套。John喊了句他要去Sarah那儿但Sherlock无视了他。  
  


  
  
这就使BQNAUXLTRL变成了SHERLOCKIC。如果他遵循了之前留言的模式，那么这句话可能是Sherlock 我可——下一个单词是什么？很有可能是‘can（可以）’或者‘could（可能/可以的过去时态）’。实际上，大概不会是‘could’，因为其他留言的时态都是现在时。而如果下一个单词是‘can’，那么A和N就能译成下一个受害者的姓名首字母。Sherlock将手指抵在屏幕上对照着转码表。  
  
J.W.  
  
“John！”Sherlock大喊，跳了起来。他听见John正在楼下跟Hudson太太说话。“John！等等！”  
  
“等会儿见，Sherlock，”John朝楼上喊道。  
  
Sherlock冲到楼梯顶端，一步三阶地跳下楼梯。Hudson太太抬头看着他，被他吓到了。John则拉开了前门，转头往回看。  
  
第一颗子弹破空而来之时，Sherlock刚来得及抓住John的领子猛地用力往回拉他。他感到John的身体被子弹的冲击力撞得晃了一下，而后一股灼热感穿过了Sherlock的体侧。  
  
Hudson太太尖叫起来。另一颗子弹撞进了墙壁。John挣扎着。Sherlock往回拽他，远离开着的门廊，然后又一颗子弹射中了John的大腿。鲜血喷涌而出。  
  
Sherlock脑中的某处正无意识地记着数。一、二、三。下一颗子弹射中了Hudson太太的胸口。第五颗击穿了地板，扬起破碎的木屑。第六枪打在门上，门板猛地撞到墙上又反弹回来，半开在那里。  
  
一切仿佛都变成了慢动作，就像泳池边那次一样。Sherlock躺在地板上，John压在他的胸口。Hudson太太趴在地上，往远离敞开着的门内爬着，她的身下拖出一行血迹。他从John身下挣脱出来，John没有动弹。John的肚子上有个弹孔，就在他肋骨下方。Sherlock用力压住伤口，鲜血漫过他的双手，迅速浸透了他的手腕。  
  
John正向上盯着他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸色苍白。他蠕动着嘴唇。“你中枪了，”John无声地说。  
  
这是这个男人说过的最蠢的一句话。Sherlock用力扯下自己的睡袍，把它团起来压在John的伤口上。  
  
“告诉我我该做什么，”他绝望地对John说。“告诉我我该做什么。”  
  
John只朝他张了张嘴，他的眼睛开始失去焦距。  
  
Sherlock摸索着他睡袍的口袋，找到了他的手机。他的手指上沾满血迹，很快他的手机上也是了，但它还能使用，他打电话叫了救护车。挂断电话的那一秒他就忘记了自己对电话那头的女人说的话，但这不重要，因为John的嘴唇松弛了下来，睡袍浸透了鲜血。远处已经传来了救护车的赛壬之声  
  
注释：① ROT13（回转13位，rotate by 13 places，ROT-13）是一种简易的替换式密码。它是一种在英文网络论坛用作隐藏八卦、妙句、谜题解答以及某些脏话的工具，目的是逃过版主或管理员的匆匆一瞥。【Fr 维基百科:<http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/ROT13>】本文中的Rot-10与此同理，是回转10位字母的意思。  
  
② 凯撒密码和猪圈密码：在密码学中，凯撒密码（Caesar codes）是一种最简单且最广为人知的加密技术。它是一种替换加密的技术，明文中的所有字母都在字母表上向后（或向前）按照一个固定数目进行偏移后被替换成密文。本文中提到的ROT-13就是最有名的一种凯撒密码。猪圈密码（pigpen cipher）是一种以格子为基础的简单替代式密码。即使使用符号，也不会影响密码分析，亦可用在其它替代式的方法。有兴趣的GN可以去wiki看看。【<http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%B1%AC%E5%9C%88%E5%AF%86%E7%A2%BC>】  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 7  
  
  
“他们找到狙击手之前埋伏的那个房间了，”Donovan对Lestrade说，挂断了电话。“Anderson说他们还没找到其他线索。”  
  
“他会想看看的。”Lestrade叹着气回答。他不需要指明‘他’是谁。“先别让Anderson解除现场的封锁。”  
  
Donovan点点头，朝走廊那头看了一眼。Sherlock正坐在等候室的椅子上。他肘部搭在膝盖上，双手无力地垂在半空中。他的双手以及肘部以下全部被鲜血染红了，尽管他向Lestrade保证过这不是他的血。但他衬衫上的血迹却是他自己的。一颗子弹穿透John的身体后擦过了他的胸腔，撞裂了两根肋骨。  
  
“John怎么样了？”Donovan压低声音问道。  
  
“还没有消息，”Lestrade小声回答。“他们把他送来时他还活着，但他们似乎觉得希望不大。至少他们的房东太太看起来会挺过去的。”  
  
Donovan点了点头。Sherlock抬起头看着他们的方向。Lestrade看着他眼底的死寂，感到一股战栗。  
  
  
“天哪，”Donovan嘀咕。她与Lestrade交换了一个眼神，吓坏了。“我会跟Anderson说的。”  
  
Lestrade点点头向走廊尽头的Sherlock走去。Donovan转身出去找个地方打电话。  
  
“有消息了吗？”走到离Sherlock近一点的时候Lestrade问。  
  
“又有留言了？”Sherlock问他。他的语气非常平静，毫无起伏。  
  
“没，什么也没有。”  
  
“你们的法医队瞎到可以——”  
  
“你可以自己去看看，”Lestrade说，打断了他。“但那儿什么都没有。”  
  
Sherlock陷入了沉默。  
  
“这次狙击手怎么会失手的？”Lestrade说，坐在了Sherlock对面的椅子上。“他让John和Hudson太太活下来了。”  
  
“Hudson太太不是目标。”Sherlock说，他的眼神依然死气沉沉，Lestrade几乎不敢与他对视。他视线向下移，转而看向Sherlock血淋淋的双手。  
  
“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“只有六颗子弹。这是个密码，Lestrade。Moriarty正向我传递一条信息。他之前这么做过，只是没涉及到这么多的……”一只血淋淋的手做了个模糊的手势。“……尸体。”  
  
“你早知道John就是下一个目标。”  
  
“关键是受害者姓名的首字母。J和W是信息中接下来的两个字母。  
  
“那信息说的是什么？”  
  
“至今为止是‘Sherlock我可以。’”  
  
“你知道他接下来要袭击的人吗？”  
  
Sherlock缓缓地摇了摇头。“我不知道Moriarty可以做出什么来。”  
  
他看着Lestrade，而Lestrade不禁再次对上了他的视线。尽管Sherlock总是做着危险的事，尽管Donovan总是警告着大家Sherlock是个疯子，但此时此刻Lestrade才第一次真正对他感到恐惧。突然意识到这一点让他感到毛骨悚然。  
  
“那么，我们知道还会有更多受害者了。”Lestrade吞咽了一下，移开视线说。  
  
“当然了。”Sherlock猛地看向自己的双手，仿佛第一次看见手上的血迹。“我要再去看看现场。所有的现场。一定有其他线索。”  
  
“那John……”Lestrade开口说道。  
  
“如果他能撑下来，他会在手术室里再呆几个小时的。我不会再坐在这儿等下去。走吧。”  
  
  
  
  
PART 8   
  
  
第二天午前时分接到Lestrade的短信时，Sherlock正坐在那个杀手射杀Reggie Lessinger的仓库屋顶上测量着一个足印，如果不是那些笨手笨脚的警察踩上来时留下的,那么这足印很可能是属于那杀手的。  
  
十分钟前发现7号受害者。  
L  
  
名字  
SH  
  
Valerie Janes  
L  
  
Sherlock从建筑一边的消防通道上爬下来的同时在脑海中比对着转码表。Valerie Janes会翻译成M和A。SHERLOCK I CAN MA——  
  
可能是‘maim（使残废）’，‘mar（摧毁）’，‘mail（邮寄）’。但应该还是‘make’，而如果是make的话，那么接下来的词很可能就是‘you’。K和E可以译成T.N.，那就将是他们的下一个受害人。如果他是对的，那么Y和O可以译为H.X.，那么这就是9号受害者。字母U可以翻译成一个D.，但除非他知道YOU后面是什么，不然他没办法知道下一个姓名缩写。  
  
SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU  
  
Sherlock下到地面然后慢跑到街上，去叫出租车。杀手只是基于受害者们的名字选中他们的。他是从哪里得到那些名字的呢？电话黄页是最有可能的猜想，因为目前除了都住在伦敦，受害者们之间并无丝毫联系。  
  
等到车的同时他给Lestrade传了条简讯。  
  
给我找本电话簿  
SH  
  
Lestrade没回，但当出租车在犯罪现场边停下时，他看见Donovan胳膊底下正夹着一本电话簿。  
  
“你最好已经找到谁是那个杀手了。”Donovan说，无视了他伸出的手。  
  
“就快了。”他说，抢走了那本电话簿。她看着他翻看着它。  
  
“你是要给他打电话还是用尸体给他送个信儿？”Donovan问。  
  
Sherlock的手指翻动着纸页。第一个受害者，Benjamin Quinn。他是电话簿上姓名缩写B.Q排在第一位的人。他翻到电话簿前面。Nelson Adams。又是对应缩写的第一个人。  
  
他往后翻到以N开头的姓氏那页，手指顺着名单滑到第一个T的位置。“你们下一个受害人将是Terrence Norton，”他对Donovan说，然后翻到以X开头的姓氏。“那之后会是Hannah Xu。”  
  
她扬起了眉毛。“你是认真的？”她说，听起来简直有些佩服了。  
  
他没回答，躬身越过警戒线朝那栋建筑物走去。Lestrade正在里面等着他，那具尸体躺在厨房地板上，旁边是被打碎的窗户。  
  
“John怎么样了？”见到Sherlock时Lestrade问道。Sherlock径直走向窗户，眯起眼看向旁边的大楼。  
  
“手术做完了。”他简洁的说。  
  
“你去看他了吗？”  
  
“他们还不准我进去。”  
  
Lestrade同情地嗯了一声，Sherlock从窗边转身走开，快速瞟了尸体一眼。中年妇女，中了七枪。这都不重要。他离开了房间。Lestrade惊讶地跟在他身后。  
  
“尸体你都不看了吗？”  
  
“你的人找到狙击手的射击地点了吗？”Sherlock答道，大步走出前门，左转，向旁边那栋楼走去。  
  
“是的，”Lestrade说。“他这次还是在屋顶上。他们还没找到什么线索。跟我说说，Sherlock。”  
  
Sherlock把电话簿塞回给他，没有缓下步伐。“他从电话簿上选出了他们。受害人是谁并不重要。名字才是关键。我给了Donovan接下来受害者的名字。”  
  
“你找到接下来的受害者们了？”  
  
“脑子跟上，Lestrade，”Sherlock呵斥道。“只有接下来的两个。等到他杀了第十个受害者的时候我才能知道更多。”  
  
“我们不会为了让你得到那条信息而让他杀死更多的人，Sherlock。”Lestrade说，朝Donovan招了招手，她朝这边跑过来。“我们要阻止他。”  
  
Sherlock停了下来，转向Lestrade。“阻止他是我目前关注的唯一一件事。”  
  
Lestrade的表情扭曲了一下。“抱歉。是啊，我知道。”  
  
“长官？”Donovan加入了他们。Sherlock从他们两人面前转身离开，又开始大步走。  
  
Lestrade把电话簿递给她。“Sherlock给你受害人名字了？派人过去把他们接过来。我不想让那狙击手在咱们之前杀掉他们。”  
  
“好的，长官。”Donovan说，回现场去了。  
  
他们进入隔壁大楼，上了屋顶，一个警员正看管着这里。Sherlock直接走向顶棚向下看去，然后掏出他的放大镜开始四处查看。  
  
“John的事我感到很抱歉，”Lestrade尴尬地说。  
  
“他还没死呢，”Sherlock说。这里没有什么是他在其他现场没看到过的，但他继续观察着。一定有什么遗漏。一定有。  
  
“幕后指使是Moriarty吗？”  
  
Sherlock没有回答。他的视线在地面上快速移动着。沥青上面留下了一个凹痕，可能是有枚弹壳落到了地面上再被人捡走后留下的。在杀手曾支撑着体重的膝盖下方地面上有个极浅的压痕。 以屋顶沥青的弹性度衡量，这个杀手体重大约15英石【stone：英国重量单位，等于14磅（6.4公斤）】。  
  
“他有份夜班工作。”Sherlock说着，站起身。  
  
“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“死亡时间，”Sherlock说。“Benjamin Quinn，下午3点被杀。 Nelson Adams，早上7点被杀。 Ursula Xavier， 上午8点到10点之间被杀。Lesley Trail， 死于下午4点左右。 Reggie Lessinger，早7点被杀。 Valerie Janes， 可能死于上午9点到11点之间。他费了点时间等着他们出现。他等着的时候就抽两到三根烟。尽管更容易被人看见，但他全是在白天进行射杀的。他从不在晚上杀人是因为晚上他在忙。”  
  
“但你不觉得他杀这些人是能赚钱的吗？”  
  
“是的，但这不是份固定工作。他是个职业杀手，但他手头并不宽裕。我敢说这枪不是属于他的，而是雇佣他的那个人提供的。这种事能让他赚个几千镑，而他却还买他能找到的最便宜的烟来抽？”  
  
Lestrade查看了下屋顶边缘。“那么，一份夜班工作，做什么的？”  
  
Sherlock摇了摇头，没有回答。  
  
“Sherlock？”  
  
Donovan出现在屋顶的门口。她的手里还拿着那本电话簿。他心烦意乱地转向她。  
  
“你找到的受害人，”她说，“他们都是电话簿中相应首字母的第一个，对吧？”她把电话簿递给他看。“除了Lesley Trail。她是第二个。”  
  
Sherlock迅速将注意力集中在她身上。Lestrade从Donovan手中接过电话簿而Sherlock从他手上夺过来，打开了它。  
  
在T字母开头的姓氏下面，名字第一个以L开头的人是Leroy Taylor。Lesley Trail是这页的第二个。  
  
“他可能去度假了。”Lestrade说。  
  
“或者他认识这个杀手。”Sherlock回答。  
  
  
  
  
PART 9  
  
  
接下来的下午时间他们都在追查并没有去度假的Leroy Taylor。他是一家旅馆的经理，整个白天都呆在前台并负责旅馆员工的管理工作。Lestrade和Sherlock在他的办公室里跟他见了面。  
  
Taylor坐在桌后，搓着他的大手。“有什么事吗？”他紧张地问道，问题指向Lestrade。他看起来不确定该怎么应付Sherlock。  
  
“我们只想问你几个问题。”Lestrade瞟了一眼Sherlock后说。“这个月以来你曾出城过吗？”  
  
“没有，”Taylor说。“我一直在城里。我上一次出门是在六个月以前。去了爱尔兰。”  
  
“两天前呢？”  
  
Taylor回答Lestrade问题的时候Sherlock一直在打量着这个房间。这个男人不是那个杀手，他已经知道了。他的手太不稳当，而且他也太瘦了，与杀手的体重不相符。  
  
“你的夜班员工什么时候上班？”Sherlock问，打断了男人的话。  
  
“他们6点开始工作。” Taylor看了看手表。“他们应该就快到了。”  
  
“我要见见他们。”  
  
Taylor点点头。“我会叫他们在大厅集合。”  
  
Sherlock不耐烦地冲他点了点头，Taylor告辞后走出了房间。  
  
“看你的样子，他不是那个杀手。”Lestrade说，推开椅子。  
  
“对。”Sherlock在办公室里走来走去，研究着墙上的照片。  
  
“我们差不多准备好了。” 过了一会儿，Taylor回到办公室时说。  
  
Sherlock和Lestrade跟着他走了出去。十几个面露紧张的男女站在大厅里，彼此低声交谈着。当他们看见Sherlock和Lestrade的时候，低语迅速变为一片肃静。  
  
Sherlock安静地在人群面前站了一会儿，粗略地扫视了一圈。“这就是你们所有的夜班员工了？”最终，他向Taylor问道。  
  
“Mary迟到了，” Taylor回答。“她应该过几分钟就到。”  
  
“这是在浪费时间。”Sherlock说着，向门口走去。  
  
外面的空气寒凉刺骨。Sherlock把手揣到口袋里，希望能有根烟抽。他站在人行道上。过了一会儿，Lestrade从他身后的门内走了出来。  
  
“无论如何，我要了一份他们的名单和地址，”Lestrade说，将一张纸朝Sherlock扬了扬。“你觉不觉得，他跳过那个名字只是个巧合？或者他为这一切做准备的时候是6个月前，Taylor正好不在的时候？”  
  
“我要去看John了。”Sherlock说。  
  
Lestrade点了点头。“那我回办公室了。”  
  
一声车门被甩上的声音传来。最后一名员工，肯定是Mary，倾身向开着的车窗内给了司机一个吻。“谢谢你送我过来。明天见。”她直起身后挥了挥手，然后快速掠过Sherlock和Lestrade身边进入了旅馆。  
  
一丝烟味在她经过时传来。Sherlock看向她——她不吸烟，至少不常抽。他将注意力转移到那辆车上，在车开走前他看见了一点烟头火光的闪动。  
  
“介意咱俩合坐一辆出租么？”Lestrade问。  
  
Sherlock盯着那辆车开走，然后从Lestrade手中抢过那张列有名字和地址的清单。他匆匆地看了一眼，然后递还给Lestrade。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。走吧。”  
  
  
  
PART 10  
  
  
那个杀手名叫David Gates。Sherlock从Facebook上找到了他。  
  
Sherlock坐在John医院病床旁边的椅子上，机器的哔哔声在他们耳边响着。John躺在床上，苍白而安静。呼吸机维持着他的呼吸。几小时前他曾短暂地睁开眼睛，但片刻后就又昏睡了过去。因为戴着呼吸机，他没能说话。  
  
Sherlock拿着John的手提电脑。他键入了Mary Peters，那个在旅馆上夜班的女人名字，然后用Lestrade那张清单上的地址搜到了她。从网上他找到了她的资产信息，约会网站的个人简介，个人博客和Facebook账号。在她Facebook页面的照片库里，有一组她和新男朋友David Gates的照片。  
  
David 是个健壮、结实的肌肉男。照片里的他正在微笑。他胡子刮得很干净，短发。从二头肌的相对比例来看，他是右利手。体重大约15英石。  
  
Sherlock不停地返回看着那张照片。他想把这个人的样子烙入脑海，而他不太明白这是为什么，但当每一次John的胸膛被机械鼓动吹起时，他的手指就会在键盘上抽搐，所以他继续盯着，盯着，盯着那照片。  
  
  
  
  
PART 11  
  
  
他在晚上10点离开医院，直接回了贝克街。虽然饿得有些头晕，但他无视了它。尽管现在他手上没有案子，但他不觉得自己能吃得下东西。   
  
他在壁炉前的地板上踱步走了一个小时，他的思维转得飞快，连他都快赶不上了。他点了一根烟，等它燃尽之后，又点了一根。出于习惯，他还贴上了尼古丁贴。  
  
凌晨一点，他伸手想再拿一根烟的时候发现包装内已经空了。他坐到了沙发上，盯着空烟盒，仔细地看了一会儿。  
  
David Gates没杀Leroy Taylor是因为他觉得这可能会给他女朋友以及他自己带来过多的注意。但因为略过了Taylor，他却让自己变得更加醒目了。  
  
Sherlock可以打给Lestrade告诉他。Gates会被逮捕，而枪击案也会就此结束。  
  
 **SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU**  
  
Moriarty认为他可以让Sherlock做什么并不重要。这不该是重要的。Sherlock应该告发Gates。这样做会挽救生命。看见Gates因为他的罪行被惩罚就足以替John报仇了。  
  
他闭上了眼睛，但就算这样他仍能看见John被呼吸机吹起的胸膛，还有Gates在Facebook上笑着的照片。他可以将Gates交给警察，但那并不是问题唯一的解决途径。  
  
 **SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU**  
  
  
  
  
PART 12  
  
  
Hudson太太躺在病床上，已经清醒了，尽管她的脸色仍然因为药物和伤口的隐痛显得灰暗。看见他的时候她的脸色亮了起来。  
  
“Sherlock。”她声音嘶哑地说，向他伸出一只手。他走上前站在床边。她挣扎着摸索着他的手，他这才把手递给了她。  
  
“你看起来不错。”他撒了个谎。  
  
“我会好起来的，”她说，试图给他一个微笑。“John怎么样了？”  
  
他想要试着说些什么，但却组织不出完整的句子。Hudson太太捏了捏他的手。  
  
“噢，Sherlock。”她说，读懂了他脸上下意识的表情。  
  
“伤口疼不疼了？”他问她，因为这才是该说的话。  
“断断……续续……”她说。她的眼神变得钝滞了。“我很抱歉，Sherlock，我太累了。”  
  
“我过后会带点儿花来的。”他说。她已经睡着了。他抽回了手，离开了她的病房。  
  
他们把John的呼吸机取了下来。他的嘴唇干裂了，眼睛也凹了下去，但当Sherlock进来时，他的睫毛颤动了几下。  
    
“John？”Sherlock说。他走近床边。John的眼睛张开了，他的眼神不稳地在Sherlock身上和天花板之间游移。“John，你醒了吗？”  
  
John的目光定在了他身上，虽然还因为药物的影响而有些迟缓，但从John的眼神上看他还是认出了Sherlock。他试着开口，然后停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“你之前挂着呼吸机。现在可能还说不出话来，”Sherlock告诉他。  
  
John清了清喉咙，又试了一次。“你……没事。”  
  
“我？”Sherlock几乎要笑出来了。“你是被击中的那个。好吧，”他低头看了看自己的胸膛。“我被擦伤了。但子弹先穿过了你的身体。”  
  
几个表情闪过了John的脸，但他的意识好像又开始模糊了。  
  
“我会抓住他的，John。”Sherlock说。John的目光划过他的脸涣散开来。  
  
“他醒了吗？”Sarah站在门口，手里拿着一瓶花。  
  
“不会清醒太久。”Sherlock说。他想让她离开，但听到Sarah的声音后John的注意力又集中起来。Sherlock退后让Sarah绕到床边，把花放在桌上。John冲她微笑，或是试着微笑。她吻了他一下。  
  
“我来了。”她说。  
  
Sherlock离开了病房。  
  
他站在走廊里用手机浏览Facebook，Sarah走出了病房。他等着她离开，但她却停在了他身边。  
  
“谢谢你救了他。”她说。  
  
“我又不是帮你的忙。”他说。  
  
她犹豫了一会儿，看起来像是被激怒了，但接下来她的表情放软了下来，苦笑了一下。“这不是一场比赛，Sherlock。人的一生中可以关心超过一个以上的人。我想对你来说，能关心别人——任何人就已经很了不起了，但是其他人是能关心两个、三个、甚至四个以上，很多个人的。”她在嘲笑他，但她的态度却几乎是宠溺的。  
  
关心一个人已经差不多要毁了他。他没法想象还得关心更多的人。John怎么受得了？  
  
他口袋里的手机接到了一条简讯，哔地响了一声，将他从不得不回答她的境地里拯救了出来。他掏出手机。  
  
“John睡了。我要去上班了，但我过会儿会再来，”Sarah说。他点了点头，打开简讯。  
  
Daniel Morgan， 身中十枪.  
L  
  
Sherlock闭上了眼睛。杀手一定已经意识到后两个受害者在警方保护之下，而且也知道Sherlock已经破解了那条信息接下来的四个字母。  
  
有那么一会儿，他沉思着，想看看自己有没有为这个新的受害者感到一点内疚。毕竟，如果他昨晚向Lestrade举报了David Gates，Daniel Morgan还会活着。然而，此时此刻，他没办法在乎那么多了。  
  
D.M.翻译成信息中的UD。SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU D  
  
Sherlock回到John的房间。他从桌上拿起那瓶花放到了窗台上，然后拉上了John病床上的床帘。John现在睡着了，他的头斜靠在枕头上。Sherlock戴上他的围巾，离开了房间。  
  
 **SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU DANCE**  
  
  
  
PART 13  
  
  
  
医院那条街的对面是一排办公大楼。Sherlock绕到其中一座的后面，找到了消防梯入口。他攀爬上屋顶，注意着哪层是空着的，并在爬上屋顶边缘之前从大衣口袋里掏出了John的制式手枪。他的手微微发抖，心也怦怦直跳。手腕上挂着一只购物袋，那是他迅速从医院衣帽间里顺出来的。  
  
从这儿他能从窗口的花瓶辨认出John病房的窗户。他能透过房间内的阴影看见John病床边的床帘。John被挡住了。他把注意力转移回自己周围的这片屋顶上。  
  
他身边到处都是通风管道和烟囱。从这条街上的另外四座大楼顶上都能看见John的窗户。  
  
Sherlock将注意力集中在自己所站的这个屋顶。他从胳膊上取下购物袋在里面翻了翻。里面有一双运动鞋，因其主人走路上班，鞋底稍沾着些泥土。他拿出一只，脱下自己的鞋后穿上运动鞋。这鞋他穿着太小了，这很好。  
  
他从口袋里掏出包烟，不是David Gates抽的那个牌的。他点燃一支烟，然后把它迅速扔在屋顶上，用力地胡乱踩熄。他捡起烟头把它包起来，然后脱下那只运动鞋放回袋子里，穿回自己的鞋。  
  
然后，他开始等待，试图用深呼吸来平复胸中涌动的陌生情绪。最强烈的，是恐惧。为John恐惧。为他将要做的——即使他知道他根本别无选择——恐惧。他从没想过自己竟会在这种处境下感到害怕。他总以为自己会表现的冷静而专注。  
  
听到相邻大楼的消防梯发出响动时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。一个人从屋顶边缘冒出——David Gates出现了，他的背上绑着一个包。他安静而迅速地移动着。他戴着一顶帽子，将一条围巾围在脸上，但Sherlock不可能认不出他。不可能认不出 **这个** 男人。  
  
Gates走到屋顶边缘，查看着下方的窗户，然后跪下开始装配他的步枪。Sherlock再次往下看了一眼John的窗户。在护士进来拉开他的床帘之前，John是安全的。Gates看起来愿意为之等待。  
  
Sherlock等着男人设好步枪，瞄准了窗户。当一切装配好之后，Gates坐回地上，给自己点了根烟。  
  
就在差不多一年前的那一晚，John Watson正是用这支制式手枪瞄准并拯救了Sherlock的生命。Sherlock并不如John专业，但他对手枪并不陌生。他瞄准Gates的躯干，感到枪托上的掌心汗津津的。当初，John Watson未曾犹豫，而Sherlock也不会。他缓缓地吐出一口长气，同时扳动了扳机。  
  
枪响声很大，受惊的鸽子们飞上了天。Gates猛地往前晃了一下，烟掉在了地上。他转过头，盲目地搜寻着Sherlock，但Sherlock再次开枪，然后是又一枪。那个男人倒在了地上。  
  
Sherlock起身将枪塞进大衣口袋。他蹲着身顺着消防梯爬到那层空着的顶层办公室。他穿过走廊走到楼梯间下到底层，然后穿过马路回到了医院。  
  
他溜进衣帽间，将运动鞋放回原处，然后在盥洗室将手上的火药洗干净，看着镜中的自己。他的脸色通红，这让他吓了一跳。他往脸上泼了些水，用毛巾擦干，然后从口袋里掏出手机发了条简讯给Lestrade。  
  
他要回来杀John了。  
SH  
  
回复下一秒就到了。  
  
马上就到  
L  
  
他把手机放回口袋，深呼吸了几回，然后冲出了盥洗室。他走了楼梯，因为那比较快。  
  
一个护士正在给John测生命体征。她抬起头，惊讶地看着Sherlock冲进来拉上了窗帘。  
  
“怎么回事，”她开口说。  
  
“警察马上就到，”Sherlock说。“这个男人正身处险境。拜托，如果你看重他的生命和你的工作的话，请别拉开窗帘。”  
  
“出什么事了？”  
  
他无视了她，再次掏出手机。  
  
信息中的下一个单词是‘dance（跳舞）’。接下来的两名受害者姓名缩写为JW和LN。我身上没带电话簿。  
SH  
  
片刻后，回复来了。  
  
Laura Nadow是电话簿上的下一个名字。正派人去将她接来。我快到医院了。  
L  
  
快。  
SH  
  
Sherlock揉了揉自己的头发使其看起来更乱一些，然后开始在病房里走来走去。  
  
Donovan先到了，出现在病房门口。她的目光先看向关着的窗帘，然后落到Sherlock身上。“你确定他还会行动。”  
  
“是的。”Sherlock说。  
  
“为防万一我已经叫人去把电话簿上的下一个J.W.接走了。”  
  
Sherlock摇了摇头。“他是冲着John来的。”  
  
Lestrade走进了病房。他喘着粗气。“他们正在搜索这片区域的大楼，”他说。“几分钟前有人报警说听到了几声枪响。”  
  
“枪响？”Sherlock问。  
  
“他还有别的目标？”Donovan接着问。  
  
“他们正在跟进调查。”Lestrade对上了Sherlock的目光。“只有三枪。”  
  
“应该有十一枪才对。”Sherlock说。  
  
Lestrade手机响了。他接电话的时候，他们都看着他。  
  
“我是Lestrade。”他的眼睛定在Sherlock身上。“你确定？好的。谢谢。”他挂上电话。  
  
“怎么样？”Sherlock不耐烦地说。  
  
“他们在街对面的大楼屋顶上找到一具尸体，”Lestrade说。“他身边有支狙击步枪。”  
  
“他死了？”Donovan惊讶地说。  
  
“他死了。”Lestrade确认道。“至于‘他’的身份……”  
  
“我要去看看尸体。”Sherlock说。  
  
01.03更新  
  
PART 14  
  
  
尸体躺在屋顶上，胸口中了三枪。Lestrade站在后面看着Sherlock像只长腿鸟一样在尸体周围大步绕着圈。Sherlock看起来像被某种能量附身了似的，几乎有些烦人了。这让Lestrade烦躁起来。  
  
“烟头还有温度，”Sherlock边说边蹲了下来。“血液还未凝固。这是在近半小时内发生的。”  
  
Lestrade看了看四周。两边都有与他们所在大楼差不多高度的建筑物，而且还有许多的通风口和遮蔽物，足够让一整个狙击小队藏身其中。“凶手跑不了多远。”  
  
“小口径手枪。”Sherlock转过身眯起眼。“从那边射击的。”他指着方向。  
  
“可是谁会杀他呢？”Donovan问道。“如果他们知道他会出现在这儿，他们就已经知道他会来杀John了，但是除了Moriarty谁会知道呢？而Moriarty又为什么会杀他自己的手下呢？”  
  
Sherlock将目光转向她。“这一切对他来说是个游戏。”他说。“他知道我已经弄清了他的信息。他可能害怕我会追踪到这个男人并从他嘴里得到线索。”他站起来大步走向屋顶边缘。  
  
“要是我的话就不会——”Lestrade开口，但Sherlock已经从这个屋顶跳到了另一个上面，轻松地跨过了屋顶间的距离。Lestrade走到屋顶边缘往下看，觉得有些晕。  
  
“噢，快来。”Sherlock说，转身看着他。“没那么难。”尽管这么说，裂开的肋骨还是让他微微皱起了脸。  
  
“我就从这儿看吧。”Lestrade说。Sherlock朝他嘲讽地笑了一下，然后将注意力转到屋顶的那个角落里。他开始用放大镜彻底地搜索整个区域。  
  
“你认为那不是Moriarty本人吗？”Lestrade说。  
  
“不，”Sherlock说。“他会派其他人来的。”他弯下腰。“看起来这个狙击手也吸烟。”  
  
Lestrade探身去看。Sherlock抬头看着他，翻了个白眼。Donovan站到屋顶边缘往下看，然后跨过了两楼之间的距离。她在Sherlock身边落地。  
  
“确实不难。”她说，朝Lestrade咧嘴笑着。  
  
“那我也不跳。”Lestrade说。  
  
“这儿，看到了吗？”Sherlock将注意力转到Donovan身上并指着地上。“他踩熄了一支烟。你能在这儿看见碳迹，还有部分足迹。这看起来像泥。红色泥土，高铁含量。伦敦有这种颜色泥土的地方不多。”  
  
她蹲下看着那个足印。“那么他刚才正等着那个狙击手？”  
  
“我估计没等太久。这里的烟味不浓，他还没抽完一支烟就被打断了。仅有几分钟。足印很小，所以他是个矮个男人。”  
  
“可以从那儿开始查。”Lestrade说。  
  
“我怀疑他不会回来了，”Sherlock说。“他完成了他的工作。我得到了信息。”  
  
“‘Sherlock，我能让你起舞。’”Lestrade复述道。“这句话是什么意思？”  
  
Sherlock耸了耸肩，看向医院。“我不知道。”  
  
Lestrade随着他的目光，看向John的窗口。“好吧。我想我们就从这个新的狙击手着手吧。”  
  
“我要回医院了，”Sherlock说，再次踏上了屋顶边缘。他看向下方，然后犹豫了。“我觉得我还是走楼梯吧。”  
  
Donovan看起来松了口气。Lestrade笑了，Sherlock退回屋顶，寻找着消防梯。  
  
“如果我们找到什么别的线索会通知你的。”Lestrade冲他喊道。  
  
“当然。”Sherlock找到了消防梯。“但我就不会称他为新狙击手。”  
  
Lestrade犹豫了。“为什么？”  
  
“如果你们发现他也是那个杀死出租者司机的人，我想我不会惊讶的。”  
  
Sherlock走下消防梯。Lestrade站在原地，盯着他们的背影。  
  
他还记得Sherlock站在急救车旁告诉他的有关狙击手的信息。“你找的这人，或许曾在军队服役，有钢铁般的意志……”然后是，“算了，当我没说。都别当真。权当是我受惊过度，胡言乱语。”  
  
他怀疑过那次的人是John。当然，John的手有间歇性颤抖，而且据Lestrade所知，没有枪，但还有其他线索指向他。没有足够的证据将John逮捕，所以他就让那事这么过去了。  
  
但这次不可能是John了。  
  
“长官？”Donovan问，看着他。“出什么问题了吗？”  
  
Lestrade深吸一口气，低头看着屋顶上留下的烟灰和足迹。一条线索。或者是一个天才捏造的假证。  
  
“没有，”他说。“什么问题也没有。”  
  
  
  
  
PART 15  
  
  
“我感觉像中枪了似的。”  
  
Sherlock从笔记本电脑上抬起眼，看见John正小心翼翼地掀起床单去看自己包扎起来的伤处。  
  
“噢，怪不得。”John说。  
  
Sherlock把笔记本电脑放到一边，站起来掏出了手机。“疼不疼了？疼死了吧，我猜。医院给的麻醉剂永远不够。”  
  
“疼死了。”John表示赞同，尽管是笑着说的。“你看起来像一直没睡似的。”  
  
“我有点分心了，”Sherlock低头瞟了一眼手机，飞速发了一条简讯。  
  
他醒了。  
SH  
  
John在床上稍换了换姿势，脸抽搐了一下。“因为案子？”  
  
Sherlock盯着他，然后笑了。“是啊，John，被这个非常让人分心的案子。”  
  
John仰靠在枕头上。“你抓住那个狙击手了？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
John看着他，然后看向窗口。“噢，谁送的花？”  
  
Sherlock看了一眼那些花。“Sarah。她昨天来过。”他向窗外街对面大楼的屋顶看去，然后转身背对着窗户。  
  
John依恋地笑着，看着那瓶花，然后将注意力转回Sherlock身上。“你受伤了，对么？我只能模模糊糊地记得……”  
  
“我应该早点弄清楚那密码的，”Sherlock说。“我不该让你受伤的。”  
  
“你阻止了我被杀死。”  
  
“勉勉强强。”  
  
“那就够了。”  
  
“不够。John……”Sherlock犹豫着说。“也许你之前说的需要过枯燥的生活是对的。”  
  
John观察着他，表情柔和了下来。“Sherlock，我那时说的是气话。”  
  
“那不代表你不是对的。”  
  
“是，我跟你住在一起的时候是很危险。”John说。“我知道。我从认识你的那天起就知道了，要是这对我那么重要的话，我早就搬出去了。但我之前有过枯燥的生活，而我选择了现在这种生活方式。  
  
Sherlock想了想。“Sarah说要跟我分享你。”  
  
John喷了，然后咳嗽起来。“她这么说的？”  
  
“没明说。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
Sherlock耸耸肩。“你们在楼上的时候，我不会再把烟雾报警器弄响了。”  
  
John犹豫了一下，好像在判断这算不算得上是个道歉。他最终笑了。“好吧。”  
  
门被轻轻敲响。Sarah站在门口。她冲John笑着，他也回了一个笑容。  
  
“早上好。”她对他说，走近床边。她小心翼翼地给了John一个拥抱。“你看起来好多了。”她转过头温柔的看了一眼Sherlock。“虽然刚才我已经在来这儿的路上了，但还是谢谢你给我的短讯，”她对Sherlock说。  
  
他歪了歪头，没有说话。John看起来很震惊，然后投给Sherlock一个感激的眼神。  
  
Sherlock只是笑了笑，坐回他的椅子里合起掌心。他仍能模糊地感觉到他扣扳机的手指上的压力，仿佛那感觉已经烙入他的皮肤。他已经不再把Sarah视作威胁了（如果他想要承认他起初有被威胁过的话）。  
  
他知道，如果寻根究底，John将永远不会为了Sarah杀人。而她也永远不会为了他这样做。  
  
“你能来我很高兴。”John小声说。他看了Sherlock一眼，Sherlock知道这句话是说给他听的。  
  
他也很高兴。  
  
  
  
  
  
End


End file.
